When transporting a very long object, such as a blade of a modern wind turbine, the long object is generally attached to a trailer which is connected to a truck to form a trailer-truck assembly.
Due to the length of the object to be transported, it must typically be ensured that the road from the factory to the destination, which may be a wind turbine installation site, does not include any turns that are too sharp for the trailer-truck assembly to handle.
In practice therefore, very careful planning of the route to be taken by the trailer-truck assembly carrying the long object to be transported is required.
For very long objects, it may even be practically impossible to move the long object from the factory to the destination with currently available vehicles without modifying the roads along the route.
Obviously, modifying the roads will take time and be costly.